


You'll Do

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for harry100's prompt, "Hopeless."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Do

“It's hopeless.” 

Harry could have told Draco that an hour ago, but Draco had insisted on taming Harry's hair and couldn't be deterred. 

“We're already late.”

“They can't start without us,” Draco said. “And you look like you've just been shagged.”

“I have been.” Harry grinned saucily but Draco merely raised an eyebrow. 

“No time for flirting. I suppose you'll do.”

“I should hope so.” Harry kissed the tip of Draco's scrunched up nose. “Since you're marrying me.”

“I must.” Draco sighed. “Who else would put up with your hair?”

He smiled slyly and Harry laughed.

“I love you, too.”

 

-Fin-


End file.
